


There and Back Again and Back Again

by reindeer_pizza



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Everybody Lives, Gift Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 18:43:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2822312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reindeer_pizza/pseuds/reindeer_pizza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo returns to the Lonely Mountain after traveling to the Shire. He and Thorin realize how much they mean to each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There and Back Again and Back Again

**Author's Note:**

> This is my secret santa gift for the lovely taco-lasagna-cocaine at http://taco-lasagna-cocaine.tumblr.com. I hope she enjoys.

Bilbo stared at the mountain from atop his pony and shifted nervously in the saddle.

“Are you sure you don’t want us to accompany you?” one of the elves that made up Bilbo’s escort asked. “It would really be no trouble, and our king would be most cross with us if something were to happen to his guest.”

Bilbo waved off their concern. “Thorin might think you had taken me prisoner, and I won’t be the source of another conflict between your people.”

The leader of the group of elves nodded. “True. Dwarves can be a remarkably suspicious people.”

“Not all dwarves are bad,” one of the other elves said. “I like the archer with the dark hair who comes to visit us every so often.”

“Don’t let Tauriel hear you say that,” The first elf sniggered. “She’ll have your head.” This set off a round of tinkling laughter from all of the elves that Bilbo couldn’t help but join.

“What’s so funny?” A voice said.

Bilbo turned to face the speaker and broke into a huge smile. “Fili, Kili! Its so good to see you again!”

“Bilbo!” Kili said before pulling the hobbit down from his saddle and crushing him in a hug. This, of course, set off another round of laughter amongst the elves.

“Send our thanks to your king for seeing Master Baggins safely through your forest.” Kili told the elves. 

They stopped their laughter and straightened up. “We will pass on your thanks, but we have a message for your king as well. If we receive word that Master Baggins is being treated poorly, our king and his army will return to your front doorstep. Have a pleasant day.” And with that the elves faded back into the greenery of the forest.

“I thought that the relations between the mountain and the wood were going well?” Bilbo said.

“They are.” Fili replied. “Couldn’t you tell? No one drew their weapons.”

“This time.” Kili sniggered.

Bilbo rolled his eyes at the stubbornness of elves and dwarves. “It is good to see you again, but why are you here? I thought you would be up at the mountain.”

“Uncle insisted that you have an escort,” Kili said, releasing Bilbo from his crushing hug. “So of course we volunteered.”

“Actually, most of the company volunteered, but uncle said that we were all being ridiculous and that since you were staying, we would all have plenty of time with you. You are staying right?” Fili asked.

Bilbo smiled and nodded. “Yes. I’m staying. Honestly, I’m pretty sure the other hobbits were glad to see me go. When I arrived home, they were in the middle of an auction of my estate!”

“Really?” Kili asked.

Bilbo remounted his pony. “Lobelia was so mad I thought she was going to kill me herself.” And so Bilbo regaled the truly terrifying tale of separating his possessions from his greedy cousin and neighbors as the trio set off towards Erebor. They were soon passing through Dale (stopping to say a quick hello to Bard) and then down the road towards the main gates.

“It looks great.” Bilbo said, pulling to a stop.

“You should see the inside,” Kili said with a grin.

“Everyone’s been working really hard on fixing what Smaug destroyed. Thankfully, he mostly stuck to the throne room and the treasury.” Fili said.

Even from the outside, the mountain looked changed. In the time since the dragon’s death, plants and animals had returned, giving the land a living green coat. The scars on the land left by the Battle of the Five Armies had healed, and all of the damage to the main gates had been repaired better than new. 

“We should keep moving. Uncle will have our heads if we don’t get back before dark.” Fili said.

Bilbo shook himself out of his daze. “Of course,” He clicked his tongue and his pony moved forward. 

As they drew closer, Bilbo could see the frantic activity around the doors. The gates were open and a steady stream of dwarves was moving in and out, intent on their purposes. However, there was a small group off to one side that was standing relatively still.

“Bilbo!” they chorused and soon Bilbo was dragged off of his pony (again) and being hugged by the entire company of Thorin Oakenshield. 

“How was the road?”

“You look good!”

“You’re really staying this time?”

“We missed you so much!”

“And I missed all of you.” Bilbo laughed.

“Let him breath,” said a voice Bilbo would know anywhere.

“Thorin!” He cried out as he wiggled his way out of the collective embrace. He wanted to rush at Thorin and hold him, but he stopped himself. “Although, I suppose I should be calling you your majesty or King Under the Mountain.”

“To you and the other members of the company, I am just Thorin.” The dwarf said as he pulled Bilbo close.

“Hardly ‘just’,” Bilbo muttered to himself.

Thorin must have heard and he let out a chuckle. Bilbo smiled. Thorin seemed so much more relaxed and open now. Nothing like the broken dwarf he had left behind all those months ago.

One of the others let out a small cough and Bilbo and Thorin separated. “It’s so good to see all of you again.” Bilbo said. “I am very happy to be back.”

“And you’ll be staying?” Thorin asked.

Bilbo nodded. “I said I would, didn’t I? It was so strange. On our adventure, all I could think about was my home and armchair by the fire, but once I was back in Bag End, all I could think about was all of you, and how quiet things were without you. This is where I belong.” 

Thorin smiled. “We are glad to have you back. Come, I’ll show you to your rooms. And later tonight we shall have a great feast in your honor.”

Bilbo blushed. “Oh, you really don’t have to go through all that trouble just for me. I am just a simple hobbit.”

“Hardly ‘just’.” Thorin said.

“Besides, we’ve been working on this feast for weeks. You’re not allowed to cancel it.” Bombur said with a deep laugh, reminding Thorin and Bilbo that the entire company was still standing right there. 

“I’ll show you to your rooms.” Thorin repeated.

“We’re coming with you,” Kili said.

Thorin growled. “Don’t you have other duties to attend to?”

“No,” Fili said. “Besides, someone needs to carry Bilbo’s things.”

“And you two obviously need a chaperone.” Kili chimed in.

Bilbo suddenly found the stone floor very fascinating. 

“Bilbo? Shall we?” Thorin asked.

Deeming it safe to look up, Bilbo nodded in agreement. Thorin led them away from the main hall and Fili and Kili followed close behind.

They soon came to an ornately carved door in one of the upper halls. Thorin opened it for Bilbo and presented him with a golden key for the door. Bilbo took it with a smile. Fili and Kili set the saddlebags full of the few possessions Bilbo had brought with him down on the floor.

“Thank you for your help. Now return to your duties.” Thorin said.

“But we don’t-“ Kili started to say.

“Now,” Thorin growled in a voice that brooked no argument. Fili and Kili vanished.

“You really didn’t have to do that.” Bilbo said.

“Oh, I really did.” Thorin said. “Let me give you the tour.” He led Bilbo around the suite of rooms. There was a sitting room, a bedroom, a room that would be perfect for a study, and even a small kitchen. And through the door in the kitchen was…

“A garden?” Bilbo asked, looking around. The garden had been built on a small ledge that was hidden from outside eyes by large, protective boulders.

Thorin nodded. “That’s why I picked these rooms for you. It wouldn’t be right to trap a hobbit away from growing things. Do you like it?”

“It’s perfect,” Bilbo said. “Thank you. It’s more than I could ever ask for.”

“It’s far less than you deserve.” 

“Thorin…” Bilbo said, turning towards him.

“Please, let me speak.” Thorin said. “I know that I have treated you poorly, and that I will never be able to repair the damage I did to you before the battle. You have been one of the truest friends I have ever had, and I do not deserve you. I was afraid that, after you had gone home, you wouldn’t ever want to leave it again. I am so, so glad you decided to return here.”

“Thorin, I forgive you. You weren’t in your right mind, and I’m not completely blameless either.” Bilbo said.

“How can you forgive me so easily?” Thorin asked. “How can you even stand to be in my presence?”

“Because,” because I love you, Bilbo wanted to say. Because I was so alone before you and the others came crashing into my life. Because When I went home, it didn’t feel like home without you there. Because, “Because I’m not the sort to hold a grudge.”

Thorin stared at him, with a look on his face Bilbo couldn’t quite read.

“Is there something else?” Bilbo asked.

Thorin nodded, but didn’t speak.

“What?”

Thorin took a deep breath. “There is something I wish to tell you, but I am afraid of how you might react. You have only just arrived, and I would hate for you to leave again.”

“Thorin, what is it?” Bilbo asked nervously. “What’s wrong?”

Thorin shifted from foot to foot before turning away from Bilbo and stared out across the land. “I had the Arkenstone buried deep in the treasury, down where it will never again see the light of day.”

“Oh.” Bilbo said.

“I wanted it forgotten. I never want to look upon it again. I nearly lost everything that I hold dear over a rock. Fili and Kili nearly died. And you,” Thorin turned towards Bilbo. “I could have killed you. Over a stone. When I woke up after the battle, I couldn’t bear to be near you. I wasn’t worthy of your presence. And then you left, and I thought I might never see you again, that I would never get the chance to tell you…” He trailed off into silence.

“Tell me what, Thorin?” Bilbo asked.

Thorin drew close to Bilbo. “That I love you.”

Bilbo smiled and stood up on his tiptoes to place a gentle kiss on Thorin’s lips. “I love you, too.”


End file.
